Crazy
by Magpie Game
Summary: Nanao masterminds her own little getaway but doesn't get away for long. One shot rated T to be safe because I'm new at this.


It had been Rangiku's idea. Well, in a way it was. She was the one who knew about Urahara's place. The one he rented out to Shinigami that wanted a vacation in the human world. She had stayed there a few days, after Gin had; well, after Gin. Now she was offering it to Nanao.

"He's calling it a soul reaper air b and b." Rangiku smiled and ordered another sake.

"What's an air b and b?" Nanao asked.

"It's some thing humans do." Rangiku explained. "They rent out their homes for other people to stay so they can make money on the side."

"Why is it called a b and b?"

"Some other human thing." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Jeez you ask a lot of questions for someone who said she wasn't interested."

"Well I was just planning on going to the family cottage by the beach."

"Right. He knows about that one doesn't he?" Rangiku popped another olive in her mouth. She was speaking louder than Nanao liked.

"Keep your voice down please."

"You're the one sharing your dark plan with me in public." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Just send Urahara a note saying you're looking for a place to stay for a few days. He'll have it cleaned and ready for you."

Nanao stared into her glass. Disappearing for a few days was so easy for everyone else but her. They could slip away and no one would notice. The work would get done. Everyone would survive. Everyone would be paid at the end of the month. She wanted it to be that easy for her.

"I bet Genshiro would be able to handle everything, if you give him enough notice." Rangiku offered.

"We have to put all our requests for time off through our captains." Nanao reminded her.

"How many papers has he signed without reading? Slip it between some other stuff. Leave the night before. He won't notice til you're already unpacking your bag at Urahara's."

"That just leaves you then." Nanao narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend.

This time Rangiku stole a maraschino cherry from the bar.

"My lips are sealed." she made an x over her lips.

Yeah right. Nanao thought. She had enough brains to know not to tell Rangiku when she was requesting off. She marked Genshiro's calendar and did what her friend had suggested. She slipped in her request off form amidst a bunch of other mindless papers Shunsui barely read but signed anyway. Stage one was complete. Now she just had to be patient.

When the date arrived Urahara asked if he could switch her to a smaller apartment instead. Apparently his main rental unit was still occupied but he had a smaller compartment that was clean and ready.

"It's further away from the store." He shrugged, "But I didn't think that would bother you."

He was right. It didn't. In fact it sounded delightful and she told him so. The further away from any place of familiarity to any shinigami or soul whatever whomever the better. Her fingers rang with excitement as she punched in the key code and let herself inside the apartment.

She was impressed, Urahara had done an incredible job decorating the condo. A gentle peach accent wall welcomed her as she placed her shoes into the cubbies that sat at the bottom of the wall. A new pair of house slippers awaited her, never worn before. Heaven! The fridge, which was new and a delectable matte silver, was empty save for a few stand by condiments. That was alright. Nanao stopped at the store before she came and got all her favorites. He had a new electric kettle and an assortment of teas but not her favorite. She brought her favorite best blend from home. Upstairs Nanao unpacked her bag, changed out of her usual yukata, and sunk down into the deliciously soft love seat in the living room. No music, no television, just silence. Her favorite that eluded her ever since Shunsui decided to pursue her.

Her three day vacation passed in a mostly voiceless blur. She walked through the parks, ate her favorite foods alone, and drank shoju and tea without interruption. The only voice she allowed was that of the old record player Urahara kept. Her first night she thumbed through the records and found one that appealed her to, though she didn't know why.

"Patsy Cline…" She read, tracing the woman's name with her finger. Maybe it was the longing in the woman's voice, or the romantic nostalgic quality she sang, but Nanao played the record every night before bed.

The last night Nanao took out the pink haori she stashed along with her own dressing robe. She wrapped it around herself. It was easily too big so she tied a sash around her waist. She poured herself a drink and turned the record on.

_Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely. _

Nanao sighed and took a sip. It was comforting to know that out in the world at least one another woman made a fool of herself over a man. And a man she knew wasn't the right one.

_Worry, why do I let myself worry? Wondering what did I do…_

Eyes closed she pressed the cold glass into her chest and tried desperately not to think of him. But she failed. The trip had been a success in that he hadn't found her. Yet somehow that brought the unique sense of disappointment that always seemed to follow their private interactions. She hated her resolve and the way it was weakening day by day. It wouldn't be long before her boundaries broke and he would find himself with free access to her heart, her…all of her. Everything she wanted to protect, her individuality, her sexuality, her vulnerability. It would all be free range to an oaf who had brought far too many faceless women into his bed.

_Oh crazy, for thinking my love could hold you…_

The record was ending. She wanted to hear the song again. It helped take the sting out the loneliness and the feeling of being sand in someone else's hands.

_And I'm crazy for loving you…_

As the last note hit she heard the door. Her back stiffened, her hand stayed posed on the needle.

"Am I late?" He drawled. "By the looks of it you weren't expecting me."

Nanao gathered her composure and restarted the song. Steeling her nerves she turned slowly to face him. He wasn't in his usual yukata. He was in mortal clothes, jeans and a forest green button down shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down his chest. Of course it was, she scoffed. Rangiku must have dressed him. How else would he know that shirt was her favorite color?

"I thought I locked the door." She responded coldly.

"Should have double checked." Shunsui clicked his tongue. "Not very safe."

"Were you in town? Enjoying libations and women?"

"No I haven't partaken in anything. I was hoping you would share with me." He took the bottle from the coffee table. "Shoju? Hm. Interesting."

"Not everyone loves sake as much as you."

He brought the bottle to his lips and tipped his head back. He gave an approving nod and placed it back on the table.

"It's lovely," He began, "But not as lovely as you. Especially you in my haori."

For a brief moment, Nanao had forgotten she was wearing his haori. It was stupid of her to take it, of course, but she figured he had so many he wouldn't miss one. Just like he wouldn't miss her with so many incoming female soul reapers. It was her one weakness, wanting something that reminded her of him when he wasn't near. Wanting his smell, the feel of him. She had only recently admitted this to herself. She wondered if he knew that was her motivation.

He came nearer and took the glass from her hand. He placed it on the table next to the bottle and took both her hands in his.

"Captain," She began.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice it was missing? That you were missing?" Shunsui asked with a slight smile. He reached out and coaxed her into his arms, her cheek against his chest.

She breathed out a small sigh, just warm enough for the breath to tickle his bare skin. His breath hitched just slightly in response and he cupped her chin upward.

"I thought with so many you wouldn't notice it was gone." Nanao admitted.

"Are you talking about the jacket?" His arm tightened around her as he pulled her upwards, "Or you?"

She wasn't sure if he wanted an actual answer but in response she found herself closing the space between them and pressing her lips against his. Shunsui inhaled sharply and deepened the kiss, the haori rumpling in his hand as he pressed her as close as he could against him.

"Captain," She whispered.

"No," He murmured against her lips. "Not now. Use my name."

Nanao complied. She thought about reaching back and fumbling with the record player until she turned it off but she decided against the idea. For one night at least, she could be a little crazy.

Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! Also I don't own Bleach at all in anyway.


End file.
